


i love uyu

by luminessen



Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Don't cry over spilled milk—or rather in Kageyama's case, don't rage over spilled milk—especially not in front of someone cute like yourself.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	i love uyu

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 21 september 2017. edited on 11 november 2020, fixing up grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> a play on the words 'you' shortened to 'u' and 'uyu (우유)' which is milk in korean
> 
> hope uyu enjoy!

The lunch bell rings throughout the classroom, stealing your attention away from your classwork. You instantly drop your pen, reaching to rummage through your bag for your wallet and shooting up to speed past students just exiting their classrooms.

The last thing you hear is your teacher screaming your name, but their voice dwindles quickly as you make your way to the courtyard, where your thirst leads you to the vending machine tucked away in the open corridor of the gym. Walking up towards the vending machine an array of drinks are presented to you, but there’s only one drink that catches your eye: milk.

You push the coins into the machine, waiting for the buttons to light up. Quick eyes scan the machine for the milk, and your finger presses the button, hearing the carton of milk dropping to the bottom. The cool sensation of the chilled milk encompasses your hands, perfect for the sweltering heat of summer. You unwrap the straw, angling the pointed edge to penetrate the foil. You lift the straw, only to find a small dent in the thick foil. A frown grows on your face. You try again, stabbing lightly at the foil only to fail once more.

What you also fail to notice are the footsteps of Kageyama, who pauses at the sight of you somehow failing to puncture the foil of the milk carton. _Is it that hard to poke a straw through a hole?_ Kageyama mumbled under his breath while walking up to you, plucking the milk carton out of your hands—surprising you.

"K-Kageyama-kun?"

He turned to you at the call of his name, catching your curious gaze, blinking in confusion. The tilt of your head caused your hair to shift under the sunlight, brightening the colour of your locks. He felt a slight warmth on his face at the sight of your face, inwardly blaming it on the blazing heat as poor self-denial.

The only time he would ever “interact” with you was either glancing at you in the hallways as he walked past with Hinata and getting teased for it, or hearing you and your teammates walk by the gym for a mere second and get distracted, earning a spike to the back of his head.

“You were struggling with this.” he explained with a matter-of-factly voice.

“Ah, y-yeah. Thank you!”

The sudden gesture of kindness confused you, coming from someone you guessed was too shy to admit, but smiled in thankfulness anyways. However that smile started to falter after watching Kageyama fail to pierce the foil, the edge of the straw becoming more blunt. The frown on his face deepens each time he fails, his aim becoming sloppier with each attempt.

"Kageyama-kun, I think you should do it with less force, maybe it'll be easier like that?"

Worry and alert start to bubble inside of you from Kageyama's forceful attempts, your words failing to reach him before he punctures the foil, only for the milk to burst everywhere, drenching him head to chest in milk.

No one speaks for a short moment, trying to grasp the situation as a surprised expression forms on both of your faces from the sudden explosion of milk. You search your pockets for a handkerchief and reach out to pat Kageyama’s soaked cheek but feel him flinch back to reality, stepping away from you in surprise.

"Sorry, I just wanted to clean you up. It's the least I could do since you helped, or tried to at least." you smile lightly.

You watch his face contort from a deep frown to soft reluctance, trying to hide the small tint of pink that blossoms on his cheeks. His eyes flicker between you and his surroundings, making sure Hinata isn’t around to give him shit. With the coast clear, he mutters a strangled _‘fine’_ and turns to the side, offering you to go ahead.

A small smile plays on your lips, the undeniably cute side of him you've never seen causes a foreign feeling to bubble up inside of you. Your hand reaches to lightly pat his soaked cheek, a silence shared between the both of you. Sort of awkward, to say the least.

"Kaaaageyaaaamaaaa!”

Both of you jump at the scream of his name, hearing hurried footsteps coming closer. Tufts of orange come into view, the sound of shoes screeching against the concrete fills the courtyard corridor. “Oi, Kage—”

Hinata is cut off by the sight before him, a _girl_ cradling Kageyama’s face and patting it with a handkerchief. Kageyama's head snaps to the short tangerine with a slightly alarmed look quick to form on his face. A strong frown forms on his forehead, a low growl erupting from his throat. 

“ _Hinata_ …”

Hinata ignores him, busy trying to hide his giggles with his hand as a playful look shifts between you and Kageyama. "Am I...pff— interrupting something?" he says, fighting back giggles.

The crushed carton in Kageyama’s hand was enough of a sign for you to step back, and for Hinata to spin in the opposite direction and run away. You watch as Kageyama runs through the corridor, soaking wet while Hinata screams in fear. Confused, you stand there replaying the events of what just happened, becoming slightly disappointed by the fact that your milk was wasted and destroyed in an instant.

Sighing, you turn around to make your way back to the classroom seeing as your break was nearly over. Yet you hear heavy steps coming closer towards you, turning to see Kageyama stumble with laboured breaths, leaning against his knees. "...Kageyama-kun?"

He walks closer towards you and snatches the handkerchief out of your hands, patting the fabric against his face while he chucks the carton of milk in the bin. "...I'll buy you another one."

He runs away before you could say anything and you swear you could see a glance of pink tinting his face. You smile to yourself, walking back to the classroom with a jump in your step.

~

“[Name]-chan! Kageyama’s here to see you.”

You perk up at the sound of your name, spying Kageyama awkwardly standing at the front of your classroom entrance. You motion for him to come to your seat, “Did you need something?”

Kageyama mumbles something incoherent, getting lost in the ruckus outside. “Sorry?”

You hear a small _‘tch’_ , glancing up to find Kageyama holding a carton of milk he promised yesterday. A small gasp escapes you, smiling up at him with pink cheeks. “Thanks!”

He blushes at the sight, your smile pulling his heartstrings. He mumbles a quick ‘bye’ and runs out of the classroom, bumping into Hinata. You grasp the carton in your hands, fresh and chilled and a smile forms on your lips. Yet that smile disappears the moment a whistle is heard from behind you.

"Kageyama, huh?"

You turn to see the blond bean pole behind you, adjusting his headphones around his neck. "Yeah, Kageyama-kun. Something wrong?" you say, a small frown accompanied with a pout.

He chuckles at your reaction, placing his earphones on his ears. "No, nothing wrong. Never thought you'd be interested in the guy."

You take a moment to think, other than the occasional glances in the hallway and short waves across school, you’ve never properly talked to him. You watch him converse with Yachi outside the classroom, who turns white and immovable at the mention of tests. A small giggle escapes you, feeling hopeful about today.

~

“Oi, Bakageyama.”

"What?" he replies, sipping on his milk.

"Why are you so red? What happened in that classroom?"

Kageyama chokes on his milk, spitting milk from his mouth and coughing repeatedly. Hinata quickly jumped away from the mess, surprised at his sudden outburst. "...Was it that bad?"

"No, just...it's nothing." he weakly brushes the topic aside, wiping his mouth and walking ahead.

Hinata stared at him with suspicion, taking note of his unusual tendency to space out or blush since yesterday. Wait, _yesterday_. Now that he thinks about it, he’s never seen Kageyama be more true to the ‘baka’ in ‘Bakageyama’ since yesterday...while seeing him together with that girl. The only plausible answer why he's so red now as well could be that girl too…

“I know! Is it because…”

Hinata starts to trail off.

Kageyama starts to dread the moment Hinata speaks, in his mind the fact that Hinata may have figured out the reason why he was like this was scaring him a little. He glances at Hinata who is staring back, a mischievous grin starting to grow on his face. Before he knows it, Hinata dashes off into the opposite direction, back to your classroom to hopefully see Kageyama blow up into a tomato one more time.

Reaching your classroom, he sees you step out, drinking the milk he gave you earlier. You glance up, blushing at the sight of him but smiling softly, waving at him. He slows down and waves back with equal embarrassment, forgetting Hinata was ever there. Said male was grinning at the sight, wondering when he’ll see Kageyama this klutzy ever again. He’s suddenly faced with a glare deadlier than anything and shrieks internally, dodging past other students in the hallway. 

You look back at the two, reminding yourself of the events that happened just yesterday. You smile either way, looking down at the milk carton and grasp the slip of paper that was attached to it.

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx  
Call me._

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
